Homecoming
by Child of Hermes
Summary: Legolas returns home from the War of Ring. Thranduil is just happy his son is home, safe and sound.


_**This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction that I've ever actually posted so be easy on me. I love Legolas and Thranduil and decided to write a fic of Legolas coming home after the War of the Ring. I probably don't need to say this but I'll say it anyway, the world of Middle Earth, Legolas, and Thranduil do not belong to me but the wonderful author J.R.R Tolkien. **_

Legolas walked slowly through the trees of his homeland. Mirkwood was still dark but the darkness seemed to be less stifling than it had been. He had been traveling through the forest for several days, and he was approaching his father's stronghold. A guard approached him before he could enter. "Prince Legolas! It is wonderful to see you again! You have been missed greatly."

"Mae govannen, Túrthogor. I have missed this place and you all as well. If you will excuse me I must speak with my father." Legolas said politely. Many elves greeted and welcomed him back with great enthusiasm once he entered the palace. As soon as he was hidden from the eyes of the people, he ran straight for his father's study, skidding to halt outside the closed door.

Taking a deep breath, he rapped the door three times. "Enter." Came the muffled reply from within. Legolas smiled and opened the door quietly. Thranduil was hunched over his desk reading some letter from someone; Celeborn or Elrond would be the two most likely.

"Adar," Legolas stated, "I am home."

Thranduil looked up sharply at his son's voice, "Legolas!" The Elven King was out of his seat and around the desk faster than you could blink and pulling Legolas into a loving embrace. "Oh, Legolas, how I have been worried sick about you, ion nin."

"I am well." Legolas returned the embrace tightly and burrowed his head into his father's shoulder for a moment, "I have missed you too, Ada."

Thranduil pulled away but kepg his son at an arm length away, "Are you sure you are well? No injuries, and no poisons?"

The prince laughed, "I am fine, Ada! If I wasn't I doubt Aragorn would have let me out of his sight let alone return all the way home."

Thranduil smiled, "I do believe you are correct in that assumption. Aragorn is quite protective." His smile faded and his expression turned serious, "Something else is bothering you, a longing that can only be one thing. You have heard the gulls then, as the Lady Galadriel foretold."

"She sent word to you as well of my fate should I hear the gulls?" Legolas asked growing melancholy.

"She did because most likely she knew you would not tell me until you had no other choice." Thranduil placed a hand on either side of his son's and touched their foreheads together.

"Galadriel will have done the right thing then, I would not have told you until you had pried it out of me." Legolas sighed, "I do not plan on sailing any time soon. The Fellowship has created a strong bond of friendship. I do not plan to sail until the last of them pass on to the Halls of Mandos."

"Do not underestimate the call of the Sea, ion nin, but I already knew you would not leave Aragorn." Thranduil smiled, "I will stay here with you until our people no longer have need for a king."

"But you do not know how long that will be." The younger elf protested.

"Many of our kin are headed to the Gray Havens already, now that the way is safer, more will join soon."

"I suppose you are right. We shall sail together when the time comes." Legolas smiled again before he embraced his father once more, then pulled away. "There is much I wish to tell you about the journey and my companions."

"We will have time for that. Now I believe we should have a celebration and feast. Eryn Lasgalen's prince has returned to her safe and sound from the War of the Ring." The elf king said.

"I would not wish to pull you away from your work." Legolas grinned.

"Oh it can wait. Your homecoming is much more important." Thranduil grinned back. "Come then, let us go announce your return and begin planning the celebration." Father led his son out of the study by the shoulders, "You must tell me of your companions. Did I hear correctly that there was a dwarf in your company?"

"Aye, his name is Gimli, and he is a good friend." Legolas said enthusiastically, "In fact he is the son of one the dwarves we had imprisoned for a short time on their way to Erebor. Gloin, I believe his name is."

"Is he really? I do believe the two of you did not start out friends." Thranduil said.

"No we did not. In fact, one of the most memorable things he said to me when we met was, 'Never trust an elf', and now look where we are." Legolas laughed and it was music to the elven king's ears. Legolas continued to speak enthusiastically of his companions as they walked, most fondly of Aragorn and Gimli. Thranduil listened to every word, simply relieved and overjoyed that his son was home safe.


End file.
